


恶魔

by sherry_orange



Category: kokoro - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_orange/pseuds/sherry_orange





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 20

迅速处理好了今天的所有事务，伊奈帆几乎是小跑着来到了斯雷因的书房，虽然他已经尽力了，但还是拖到了这个时间，希望斯雷因找到了本有趣的书打发时间，不会空等着他。随便找了个理由屏退了书房外守夜的女仆，伊奈帆站在门口平静下呼吸，同时听着里面不时的响声，听了一会儿他倒也不急着进去了，干脆闭着眼通过里面的声音想象着斯雷因在做什么。

那是瓷器碰触桌面的声音。斯雷因是放下了茶杯吗？他喝的会是什么？依旧是加了牛奶的红茶？还是自己嘱咐女仆每晚定时给他送去的蜂蜜水？等会儿自己吮吸着他柔软的舌头的时候，他口腔里会是浓浓的奶味还是甜味？

他听见房里传来轻微的衣料摩擦声，断断续续地响着。斯雷因这是在紧张地整理衣服吗？伊奈帆轻笑起来，他想象不出那个大少爷会主动做这些不擅长的事，斯雷因只会把衣服弄得更糟。那么会是在为了他在脱下那些华丽的服装吗？缝制精美的布料若是从更光滑的肌肤上滑下，首先露出的会是白皙的肩膀，然后是笔直的背，接下去是不像男性的纤细腰肢，一路往下。

伊奈帆闭着眼，感觉身体所有的热度都往下体涌去。

现在是脚步声了。斯雷因会不会因为他迟迟不来而急躁着？他现在又会是表情？是皱着眉眯着那青色的眸子、在心里暗骂自己的迟到吗？还是微笑着却又紧张接下来的欢爱试图放松下紧绷的神经？伊奈帆猜不出，但不管斯雷因是什么表情，他都喜欢。

他睁开眼，呼吸沉重到他不得不大口呼吸空气来支撑剧烈跳动的心脏，「斯雷因....」

「嗯....我在...」

伊奈帆听着那透过门有些不真切的声音，微微瞪大了眼，高涨的热情和来自情欲的焦躁顿时充斥着他的心。他几乎是丢下了蜡烛，一脚踩灭烛芯，拉开门拥抱住了站在门后的人。

斯雷因突然间被抱起压在了门上也不惊慌，他搂着伊奈帆的脖子拽着他棕色的发低下头迎合着他如火般席卷而来的欲望。舌尖与舌根的触碰，唾液的融合，属于两个人的爱情在小小的空间里不断交缠碰撞，温度上升到就快灼伤两人的舌。

「你故意穿成这样的？....诱惑我会怎么样你知道吗？」伊奈帆喘着气咬着斯雷因的脖子，急躁地创造出自己的印记然后换个位置继续，双手则抚摸着斯雷因环在自己腰间光滑的双腿，感受着那冰凉的肌肤。

「干我？比平时更激烈地干我？凭你的小身板？」斯雷因挑了挑眉，丝毫没有伊奈帆所期望着的流露一点害羞神情。

「明早你别想去艾莉欧斯亚公爵府了，我会把时间调到下午或是傍晚。今天晚上我不会让你睡了斯雷因，就算你再哭着求我，我也不会放过你。」

「是谁放过谁啊？」

斯雷因感受到伊奈帆搂住了自己的臂部，双腿用力地勾住他的腰，低下头就狠狠地咬上了伊奈帆的肩膀，虽然有层层衣物的保护，但这一下着实让伊奈帆痛得不轻。

「....我倒是希望等会儿你下面的嘴也能这么用力地咬着我...」伊奈帆走到书桌前，小心翼翼的把斯雷因放到桌上，欣赏斯雷因脸上明显浮起来的红晕。

「你、你哪儿学来的这种话...」

「书架上那堆小说里看来的，你不是让我多看看文学吗？」他一手扶着斯雷因的腿一手解开了自己的外套和皮带，衣物和皮带一起滑落在地上又随即被主人无情地一脚踢开，身体则挤入斯雷因双腿之间，他下体的火热让斯雷因身子颤了颤，「你....我...不是让你看那些...死橘色...」

伊奈帆俯下身，双臂撑着桌子，低沉的笑了两声，「刚刚不是还很强硬的吗？现在害羞了？」

见斯雷因只是咬着颤抖着的唇不回答，伊奈帆眼里多了分无奈，「斯雷因...看着我..」

青色的视线晃了晃，终于回到了伊奈帆身上，斯雷因感觉自己背后那原本冰凉的桌面都有些发烫了。

「我喜欢你，斯雷因....很喜欢，很喜欢.....喜欢到除了你之外，没有任何事物能让这里跳动起来。」他抓住了斯雷因的手放在自己胸口让他感受心脏的跳动，「斯雷因...你让我的一切都有了意义。」

意识到斯雷因的手有些颤抖，他低下头含住了斯雷因的手指，「我到底要怎么做才能让你知道我有多在乎你？斯雷因？...我只要看着你就觉得自己快要窒息了...你呢？你是不是也和我抱着一样的心情？」

修长的手指移动到斯雷因的领口，熟练地把扣子一颗颗解开。斯雷因胸前的小粒突起被含入了温暖的口腔，灵活的舌头卷着那小小的部位吸吮，感受着它的变化。

「你站起来了，斯雷因，这样很舒服吗？」感觉到有硬物贴在自己小腹，伊奈帆满意地吐出了那颗在寒冷的空气中挺立的果实，舌一路往下，最终含住了那挺立的部位。

「不！...唔！...不要...伊奈帆...」斯雷因惊慌地提高了音量，双腿夹紧似乎是想拒绝，但伊奈帆却开始吞吐开始跳动的肉物，一手玩弄着微凉的肉球，一手缓缓伸向了斯雷因的后庭，在小穴周围打转。

「放..啊...放开...不...啊啊..放开...」听着斯雷因几乎是带上了哭腔的呻吟，伊奈帆轻轻用牙齿刮弄着开始冒出液体的顶端，手开始快速撸动，「叫出来也可以，没有其他人在。」他轻啄了一口白皙的柱体，重新含入嘴里舔弄，放在斯雷因身后的手指则突然间进入了穴道。

「伊奈..帆！....不要了...我不要...唔...」斯雷因咬着自己的手指，眼里都快要落下泪水，他以前有抱过女人，但自从伊奈帆来到他身边，他就一直都是被动的那方，自己的肉物在那温暖潮湿的地方抽动对他来说真的是难得的享受了。「啊啊...哈....嗯...」随着斯雷因比以往更诱惑人心的呻吟，伊奈帆的手指已经能很自如的在肠道里抽动了，大概是下体的快感太强，这次他几乎没有遇到什么抵抗就深入了穴道。

「吐出来...咿！...哈啊..要..去...唔嗯...吐出..来..伊奈帆！...呜！」斯雷因拉扯着伊奈帆的头发，几乎是快崩溃。

知道自己敏感的恋人快要达到高潮，伊奈帆坏心地加快了撸动的速度，故意在那顶端的小口上用力一吸，带着腥味的液体涌入了他口中。看着精疲力尽躺在桌上大口喘着气的斯雷因，伊奈帆站起身吐出了嘴里的液体，借着精液的润滑伸入了第二个指头。

「咿！...不...不要！....」

「说不要，这里可把我咬得很紧啊？感觉到了吗？第三根也进去了哦？」伊奈帆俯下身吻住了斯雷因，嘴上和下体同时传来的水声触动着斯雷因的神经。还没来得及反应，伊奈帆的东西就冲进了他的体内。

「啊啊啊！」斯雷因痛得弹了起来，一口咬住了伊奈帆的肩膀，伊奈帆闷哼了一声，这口比刚刚那下更是有过之无不及，大概被咬出血了，伊奈帆想着，开始摆动腰肢。

「停！..不要...哈啊..不要现在...就动..唔嗯！」

「我说了就算你再哭着求我也没用了，斯雷因...你就喜欢这样的不是吗？」伊奈帆喘着气，把趴在自己肩上似乎还准备给自己再来一口的人扒下来搂在怀里，下体狠狠朝前一顶，却在斯雷因叫出来之前堵住了他的嘴。

「我喜欢你..斯雷因....」

不够，这样不够。

「啊啊...不要...我不要...嗯嗯...太快了..不...」斯雷因按着桌子几乎是想逃离伊奈帆的抽动，那力度和滚烫的热度让他感到害怕。

「还不够...」伊奈帆的嘴里也开始吐出断断续续的呻吟，他抱住斯雷因的腰把他翻了个身让他趴下，抬起他的右腿按在桌上，开始疯狂抽插。耳边已经听不到斯雷因几乎是恳求般的呻吟，也听不到在室内淫靡地回响着的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，伊奈帆只能听到自己心脏跳得飞快的咚咚声。

「不够..斯雷因...还不够...」

不够，这样的速度和力度根本不够，要多用力、要顶到多深才能让斯雷因知道自己的痛苦？这份爱情几乎是在折磨自己，折磨到快要让他心痛了，想要他，想无时无刻都这么抱着他听着他渴望自己的声音，想让他那双眼睛里永远只有自己一个人，想要他，想要他。

「不！...不要...哈啊啊...伊...呜！...」斯雷因已经有些慌了，伊奈帆的表现完全不像平常冷静的那个他，身下的桌子已经开始嘎吱嘎吱的晃动，全身的细胞都快要溺毙在无上的快感里，但他知道伊奈帆有些失控了。

不知道这疯狂的性爱持续了多久，伊奈帆终于掐着斯雷因的腰射出了精液，但下一秒他就搂住了斯雷因抱起，走了几步把斯雷因一把按在了窗玻璃上。不顾斯雷因惊恐地阻止，伊奈帆吸吮着斯雷因后颈的皮肤，已经再次胀大的肉物开始继续挺动，咕叽咕叽地撞击着最深处的同时，白浊也被拍打出细小的泡沫，随着斯雷因的大腿一点点滑下。

「哈啊..伊..奈帆...不...你怎么..了..不要..」

「我喜欢你..我爱你..斯雷因...」

或许他是有些不对劲了，只要一想到明天斯雷因又要去见那个艾瑟依拉姆，他就快嫉妒得发疯了。那个女人可是能那么自然地牵着斯雷因的手，靠在他怀里，甚至是如同家常便饭一样的亲吻斯雷因的存在，斯雷因是他的，是他伊奈帆的，那个女人怎么可以碰？

「斯雷因...你有..抱过她吗？」

「谁？...」

「艾瑟依拉姆小姐...」

「没有！怎么可能...」

「...也就是说只有我一个见过你这副样子？」

斯雷因颤抖着喘了一口气，「是...就你一个....以后也只会是你一个...我喜欢你...伊奈帆...所以...别...」

「是么...」伊奈帆环住了斯雷因的小腹，开始继续抽动，但动作明显温和下来。大概是斯雷因的话语所致，伊奈帆很快就低吟着重重顶进斯雷因身体最深处，在里面释放出了自己火热的种子。他搂着已经双腿无力的斯雷因缓缓在地毯上坐了下来，低头亲吻怀里的人。

斯雷因看着伊奈帆的脸，喘息着平复呼吸，好一会儿才开口，「等我进宫廷的事忙完，我会投资一个行会，你要是愿意的话我想把那个行会交给你负责，你可以随意招募学者和匠人研究一切你感兴趣的东西....伊奈帆..我不知道该怎么样才能平息你的不安...是我表达得还不够吗？我无法让你感觉到你对我来说是独一无二的？」

「...不...不是这样的...」伊奈帆搂紧了斯雷因，他该怎么用自己贫乏的词汇量正确地传达自己的心意？

半年前他还是个混在贫民窟的最低贱的下等人，下一秒就死去对他来说都不是意外。但短短半年，他现在成了特洛耶特伯爵宅邸里一人之下的存在，当了十五年下等人的他突然间收获了名，收获了利，甚至他最重视的爱也得到了。初见时那高不可攀的少爷如今在自己怀里，就连他身体里都有自己的痕迹。

太过极速的改变让他感觉到了不真实和无助，他倾心的人有多尊贵有多耀眼他很清楚，进入宫廷后一定会有更多的人迷恋上他的光芒，而自己却只是个普通人，他甚至都想不出自己何德何能让斯雷因对他如此之好，他唯一的优势就是那个承诺，永远陪伴斯雷因的承诺。但他们的时间还很长，在斯雷因将来的生命中若是出现了比自己更优秀、身份更高贵的人，若那人也愿意为斯雷因付出同等的爱的时候，他伊奈帆该怎么办？他不敢想，要是斯雷因眼里出现了其他人的身影，他会疯掉的。

还有那个如同刺一般扎在自己心脏上的艾瑟依拉姆，她天真烂漫美丽动人，连身份也是那般的至高无上，客观来说，她是最适合斯雷因的人，他们的确门当户对，但这对在外人看来最好不过的关系在他眼里却是在盛夏里反射着刺眼阳光的玻璃渣，他恨不得一脚碾碎那碍眼的碎片，但不管怎么用力践踏，那玻璃渣还是好好地躺在那儿没有一点改变。

这半个月来艾莉欧斯亚公爵府传来的书信他都看过，就算是瞎子也看得出来那位强势的公爵十分中意斯雷因，几乎都把他默认为自己的女婿了，虽然斯雷因说了不会娶艾瑟依拉姆，也解释了艾瑟依拉姆对他的感情并不是男女间的爱情，但他依旧在害怕，依旧在嫉妒，几乎到了寝食难安的地步。

斯雷因十六年的时光里，是那个女孩从头到尾都陪伴着他，不是自己，这无法改变的事实让他嫉妒得发狂。如果注定了自己会这么疯狂的喜欢上这个人，为什么不能让他早点遇上斯雷因？为什么不能给他一个与之相配的身份正大光明的得到他？若真的有上帝，伊奈帆几乎是在怨恨着这个全知的人的。他清楚的知道自己已经无可救药到没有斯雷因就失去了活下去的意义的地步了，但试图抢走自己心爱的宝物的要素却多得让他呼吸不过来，这份爱情真的已经在折磨着他了。

「伊奈帆？」斯雷因转过身有些担忧的抚摸伊奈帆的脸。

「没事...我喜欢你，斯雷因。」伊奈帆拉下斯雷因的手，牢牢地按在手心里。

「我知道，我也喜欢你。」

伊奈帆看着微笑起来的斯雷因，朝他俯身过去占据了那柔软的唇瓣。看啊，这个拥有一切的人现在都还在说这么过分的话，到底要他在这段恋情里沉沦得多深，斯雷因才愿意放过他？真是个残忍的人啊....

TBC

#严格来说不算炖肉的炖肉.....修改的时候觉得伊奈帆还真是个不折不扣的痴汉啊2333  
#一句话总结下伊奈帆现阶段的心思。一直默默无闻的善妒玻璃心小透明喜欢上了一个高人气的大大，好不容易两情相悦后却患得患失，大大的一个小动作都能让他脑补个一塌糊涂。不过没有安全感到这个地步，总觉得这文里的伊奈帆有点可怜....但我就是喜欢苏斯雷因2333  
#这章我码得有些累，几乎是挤出来的...修改得也很累...总觉得码得没啥感觉，有点应付...接下来大概会加快速度走剧情，一天到晚秀恩爱我的大纲进度都没前进几个字，我没有想把这文越拖越长啊orz争取在40章以内写完orz


	2. 18

Chapter 18

 

「嗯....」斯雷因缓缓睁开眼，只觉得自己头疼欲裂，他抬起手揉了揉额角，下意识地想转头去看窗外，看到的却是趴在床边睡着的伊奈帆。

 

「伊...」他试图开口说话，但喉咙生疼，刚吐出一个音就火烧似的，他舔了舔嘴唇，意外的发现嘴唇倒不缺水。他看着伊奈帆的眼神温柔下来，大概是伊奈帆定时用棉棒给他的嘴唇沾水的成果。自己脸上有少许湿意，身子也很清爽，他瞥见一边还冒着热气的铜盆和毛巾就明白了，伊奈帆还帮他清洗过身子。

 

斯雷因侧着头看着伊奈帆的睡颜倒也没想去叫醒他，很快，伊奈帆手里拽着的东西吸引了斯雷因的视线，他抬手小心翼翼地把它从伊奈帆的手里拿了出来。

 

是个木雕，还是一个斯雷因头部的小木雕。不用仔细观察也能看得出来，刻这玩意儿的人手艺差得要命，好好的一个头部木雕硬生生被刻成了大头娃娃，一点比例也没有，乍一看都不会认为那是斯雷因，也就只能靠发型粗略辨别。还有那灿烂至极的笑容，斯雷因看着这小小的木雕失笑，他根本不会笑成这个样子。斯雷因举着手，拿着小球翻来覆去的转，唯一值得赞扬的也就是脑后了，只要稍稍勾勒出头发的样子就行，这点还是做得不错的。

 

「...斯雷因？」伊奈帆刚醒来就看到举着手笑个不停的斯雷因，看到昏睡了两天的人终于醒了他自然开心，但下一秒他就发现了斯雷因手里拿着的东西。

 

「我还没刻好...」伊奈帆脸一红抬起身就想去抢，但被斯雷因很巧妙的晃了过去。

 

「你都已经在底座刻下名字了还叫没刻好？刻得丑就刻得丑，我又不会笑你。」斯雷因撑着身子坐了起来。

 

「可你现在就在笑...」

 

「咳咳....手，受伤了吗？是因为我？」斯雷因有些尴尬地轻咳了两声放下了木雕，视线转移到了伊奈帆手臂上的绷带。

 

「很快就会好。」伊奈帆没有直面回答，转开了话题，「饿了吗？我去让人准备点清淡点的食物，先喝点蜂蜜水吧。」他把一旁的水杯递给了斯雷因，自己站起身走到房门口，拉开门吩咐外面守着的女仆。

 

斯雷因捧着杯子看着他嘱咐完重新走回来，拍了拍身边的位置，示意伊奈帆坐下。

 

「我这一生病还真是...看起来发生了很多事呢。亚尔林呢？」

 

「......」

 

伊奈帆沉默着在他身边坐下，手指勾着胸前家徽的吊坠，不知道该怎么解释，对外的那一套肯定不会拿来糊弄斯雷因，可直接说实话？说他伊奈帆看不惯亚尔林又想离斯雷因近点所以勾结了爵士随便找了个理由把人家赶走了？他有点无法开口。

 

「算了...」斯雷因见他不说话，倒也没有继续深究，他捧起伊奈帆的左手，轻轻抚摸那一段绷带，「疼吗？」

 

「你没受伤就」

 

「我没问这个。」斯雷因打断了伊奈帆，「我问的是，你疼吗？」

 

「.....疼。」伊奈帆注视着斯雷因的眼睛，点了点头。

 

「你还知道疼，以后我会注意自己的身体保护好自己，你也别这么做了。」

 

见伊奈帆垂着眼没有回答，斯雷因知道要是下次他还有危险，这个固执的橘色肯定还会冲出来，他叹了口气，拿起身边的木雕。「这个，我很喜欢。」

 

伊奈帆看了眼他手里的雕刻，移开了视线，「本来...是准备送给你的...但木雕比我想得要难，下次我刻一个漂亮点的给你。」

 

「这个已经很不错了，给它起个名，叫做斯雷因大人一号。」见伊奈帆瞪着自己，斯雷因赶紧抿起了又要笑出声的嘴，「我会好好收着的。」他侧身把木雕放进了床头的柜子里，重新躺回床上的时候却拉着伊奈帆一起倒了回去。

 

「斯雷因，这很危险，要是我没撑着会压着你。」伊奈帆用没受伤的上臂撑着床，有些不满。

 

「你压得我还少吗？」斯雷因看着伊奈帆的脸，语气有些轻佻，他用手指一一抚过他的五官，像是在欣赏艺术品。

 

「斯雷因...」伊奈帆侧过脸靠近了斯雷因的手，在他手心轻吻着。

 

「知道吗，我睡着的时候做了个梦，和以前一样的梦，对我来说再可怕不过的梦。但在那漫长的折磨里我知道你肯定在我身边，所以我不怕。你也果真在我身边，谢谢，伊奈帆。」

 

「这是我对你的承诺，你要因这个感谢我？」

 

「全世界没有一个人是有义务陪在另一个人身边的，就连家人或许也是如此。但你却给了我这个承诺，永远陪伴在我身边的承诺，这对我来说是最珍贵的。伊奈帆，我想和你在一起，永远。」

 

伊奈帆轻笑起来，胸膛震动着，「你想和我永远在一起？只是这样吗？这不是我想听的。」他凑近了斯雷因，两人的唇近在咫尺。

 

「我会和你永远在一起，这也是我给你的承诺。」

 

「我相信你。」

 

他低头，终于吻住了斯雷因，火热的空气夹着情欲的喘息和啧啧的水声从两个少年难分难舍的唇齿间飘出，在整个空间里飘散开来。

 

「唔....伊奈帆....」斯雷因与他唇齿交融，手急躁地去脱伊奈帆的上衣，伊奈帆也顺着他的动作配合着，微凉的手从斯雷因宽大的睡衣下摆伸了进去，享受着在触碰到那光滑的肌肤时斯雷因不自觉的呻吟。

 

「伊奈帆大人，您吩咐的晚餐已经准备好了。」突然响起的敲门声硬生生打断了旖旎的戏码。

 

「啧....」伊奈帆皱着眉抬起了身子，理好了凌乱的衬衫，起身去开门。

 

「那个女仆，辞掉吧？」欲望被打断，斯雷因也有些不满，他朝端着餐盘走过来的伊奈帆伸出了双手，「抱我。」

 

「你该用餐了，两天了你都没吃过什么，你是饿极了反倒不觉得饿了。先吃了再说。」

 

见他态度明确，斯雷因撇了撇嘴，坐起来开始用餐。伊奈帆坐在床边看着他，不时为他擦擦嘴角，突然间像是想起了什么轻笑起来，「来为你诊治的医师，他说我作为贴身侍者也不提醒着少爷别纵欲...」

 

斯雷因咽下了最后一口面包，把餐盘放到了一边的柜子上，也笑了起来，「作为贴身侍者却是少爷纵欲的对象，那身为特洛耶特宅邸的管家呢？」

 

「真是个心急的小少爷呢。」伊奈帆抬手松了松自己的领口，压上了斯雷因的身子，重新吻住了他。

 

「嗯....玉米浓汤的味道...」他轻咬着斯雷因的嘴唇，声音沙哑。

 

「不喜欢吗？」

 

「很喜欢...还想要更多...」他卷着斯雷因的舌头用力吮【富强】吸，和着斯雷因低声的呜咽发出了淫靡的水声，右手摸索着拉住了被推到一边的被子，手一挥，把他自己和他的世界一起揽在了柔软的爱意之下。

 

TBC

#三月的首次发糖w ←二月最后的发糖

#一个最简单的病人苏醒片段被我扯得这么长，以后还怎么写2333而且没说几句又开始滚床单了2333这样真的好吗2333注意身体啊喂2333

#有姑娘注意到没，比起一开始两人的关系完全是斯雷因在上伊奈帆在下，现在伊总在两人的关系中已经开始渐渐掌握主导权了。看着斯雷因回到一个16岁少年该有的样子，不再是个小霸王了我好开心嘤嘤嘤w


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter44

哈库莱特看着乱成一团的花园只觉得身心疲惫，在外工作一天回家以后总要面对某个贵族大人留下来的狼藉，他都快对开家门这个动作有心理阴影了，前天是仓库，昨天是厨房，今天是花园，他每天都得跟在那个任性的人后面收拾烂摊子。

「伯爵大人！您下次要是再随便乱翻花园，我就要把门锁上不让您进去了！」男人皱着眉，看着少年脱下手套从花园里走进大厅，靴子照旧没有换，他等会儿又得擦地板。

罪魁祸首的少年抿起了唇，也皱起眉抬头瞪着男人，突然把手套扔向了男人然后跳了起来重重地在地板上留下了个沾满了泥土的脚印。像是示威般，斯雷因冷哼了一声，踹掉了脚上的靴子光脚走向客厅在餐桌后坐了下来。哈库莱特叹了口气，把手套放入口袋里，认命地蹲下身开始清理那个泥脚印。

「不让我进花园也可以，晚上吃柠檬派。」闷闷的声音从里屋传来，哈库莱特头抬也不抬，「不行，您要吃您自己去做。」

「我怕烫，不做。」

「那就不许进花园。」

「……哈库莱特先生别后悔。」

「请放心，我不后悔。」哈库莱特满脸无奈地擦干净地板，然后进厨房洗了手准备做晚餐，这种对话几乎每周都要出现个一两次，他已经从一开始的不安到现在习以为常了，这个任性的人要是不闹脾气他反而会觉得奇怪。虽然是这样说，但哈库莱特心里并没有责怪斯雷因，斯雷因以前是个要什么有什么的大少爷，现在却只能每天一个人呆在家里无所事事，他会做些任性的事发泄不满也是正常。

「斯雷因大人，麦片粥还是炖肉？」哈库莱特打开橱柜看着剩余的食材。

「柠檬派。」

「那就炖肉。」

「我说柠檬派！」

「好吧，麦片粥。」

「…抱歉，哈库莱特先生，我错了。」

哈库莱特转过头去，看着斯雷因快皱起来的脸，「我知道了我知道了，柠檬派是吧，就今天，以后不可以了，这是甜点不能当晚餐。」还没等斯雷因笑起来，哈库莱特又加了一句，「晚上就算您肚子饿了来敲我的门让我做夜宵，我也不会起来的。」

「……恶魔。」

「谢谢夸奖。」

 

斯雷因微笑着看着在厨房里忙活的男人，这样单纯地长时间注视没让他觉得无聊也没让他觉得是浪费时间反倒让他心情愉快。他闻着柠檬派的那股甜味像是突然想起了什么，「对了哈库莱特先生，下周带我出门吧，我想去见见艾德里安。」

哈库莱特有些诧异，转头看了斯雷因一眼，「您不怕他认出您来吗？」

「他认不出我来的，要是认出来了，那就在他写信回王都之前做掉他就好了，要做掉一个蠢货有太多办法了，再愚蠢的死法放在他身上都很正常，比如…喝红茶呛死什么的。」

哈库莱特苦笑起来，「您又开这种玩笑…」

「那就说好了，我想去见见他，至少要知道他这两年来有什么变化，这样我才能给他选个正常点的死法。」

「我描述给您的那些不够吗？」

「哈库莱特先生现在观察能力是有进步了，已经能把很多小细节看进眼里了，但毕竟是要杀一个伯爵，保险一点最好。」

「斯雷因大人…是不是从来没有真正信任过一个人？」

斯雷因的手一颤缓缓握紧，眼里的笑意消失了，「什么意思。」

「只是因为您没有信任我的能力，所以有点好奇…这个世上有没有一个人是您无条件信任的？不管是能力还是…」

斯雷因皱起了眉，见哈库莱特态度坚决并不想退让，他放下了把玩着的叉子，「有……不…应该说曾经有，现在那个人已经死了…」斯雷因看着那把叉子，突然间苦笑起来，笑得比哭还难看，「也或许…没有……我从没有真正信任过一个人。」

「让您觉得您曾经无条件信任的那个人…是伊奈帆？」哈库莱特把柠檬派放在了斯雷因面前，自己在他对面坐了下来。

「你似乎很在意他。」

哈库莱特低着头搅动着自己碗里的麦片粥默不作声，他不知道该怎么解释自己对这个名字或是说对这个人的莫名抵触。

斯雷因沉默了一会儿叹了口气轻轻开口了，「我从有记忆开始就一直是一个人，因为家庭的关系，除了公主…艾莉欧斯亚公爵家的艾瑟依拉姆小姐，除了她以外我没有任何朋友。我的父亲并不喜欢公爵一家，能和唯一的玩伴见面的机会也不多，我其实…」

哈库莱特看着斯雷因握紧的手，「很孤单吗？」

「是…很孤单。然后伊奈帆出现了，像是知道我的孤独一样，他就那样突然出现了，几乎是强硬地闯进了我的生活，把我的世界搅得天翻地覆，说不定对他来说我的存在也是一样的。」斯雷因苦笑起来，「一开始只是想利用他的，利用完就扔掉，像我现在做的这样，我甚至在思考他该如何死亡才会对我有利…可是我喜欢上他了…喜欢上了一个同性…明明知道我和他是两个世界的人，可还是喜欢上他了，那是我第一次那么喜欢一个人，我甚至都觉得只要他在其他的一切我都可以不要，爵位也好财产也好，任何东西都比不上他的陪伴。他就是这么重要的一个人。」

斯雷因抬起了头看向了哈库莱特，「哈库莱特先生会觉得我很恶心吗？会觉得我的感情是错误的吗？」

哈库莱特垂下了眼避开了斯雷因的目光，「不会。」

「可是结果证明了这份感情的确是错的…他成为了我最重要的存在的同时，也夺走了我其他宝贵的东西，简直像是上帝在惩罚我的贪婪一样。」

「…是您杀了他？」

「对…我杀了他…」斯雷因低头看着自己的双手，「正因为他对我来说是最重要的存在，所以我无法原谅他的背叛。

「所以您才不愿意回王都也不愿意知道两年前的事？」

「不是不愿…是我不敢…我害怕他，我在害怕伊奈帆…我杀了他，我的复仇已经结束了，作为我的仇人的伊奈帆已经死了，他已经死了…可…可他即使做出了那种事…我也……我用我的这双手夺走了我最爱的人的性命…这两年里我不断梦到他，梦到我们还在一起的时候的事，梦到他的死…我到现在都还能清晰地回想起扣下扳机时的触感，那声枪响，他中弹的样子，他的血…我在害怕…我必须恨他的，他背叛了我，他做出了不可饶恕的事，我是恨他的，我明明是恨他的，明明该恨他的，可为什么我却，为什么我竟然」

「斯雷因大人！」眼前的人的话已经毫无逻辑可言，情绪也已经开始往自己熟悉的方向发展了，哈库莱特连忙出声打断了斯雷因。

斯雷因一愣回过神，粗喘着捂住了自己苍白的嘴唇，「哈库莱特先生…」

「没事了，没事了斯雷因大人，平静下来，您什么都不用去想，我会在您身边的。」哈库莱特抬手想要握住斯雷因的手，斯雷因却几乎像是受了惊吓一样一下子缩回了手，动作幅度大到都打翻了桌上的水杯，他看着哈库莱特因惊讶微微瞪大的眼，「对、对不起，哈库莱特先生…我…我没胃口…先回房了…十分抱歉…」

看着斯雷因的身影消失在拐角，哈库莱特抿起了唇缓缓收回了自己的手。下一秒，桌上的碗被他掀了出去，麦片粥洒了一地。他喘着气按住了自己的双眼，眼里满是戾气，「伊奈帆……」

 

*****  
昏暗的房间里没有一点光源，白色的小粒药片撒了一床，躺在床上的人正倦着身子捂着嘴呻吟着，嘴唇都快被他咬烂了可还是转移不了左眼带来的剧痛，疼痛夹杂着眩晕，还有胃里那翻江倒海的作呕感，这些痛苦全都是拜一个人所赐。他用力地拽着手里的东西，咳了两声突然干呕起来，但空空如也的胃让他只能吐出些胃液和胆汁。冷汗已经让他全身湿透，前额的碎发贴在额头上，薄薄的衬衫也黏在身上，勾勒出来的体型瘦弱得丝毫不像一个高高在上的贵族，样子狼狈不堪。

「伊奈帆大人！」守夜的女仆听到了声响开门惊慌地跑了进来，扶着少年下床坐到沙发上，然后迅速撤去了一片脏污的床单换上新的，动作熟练到仿佛已经做了不下百次。「伊奈帆大人，请把止痛药吃了吧。」年轻的女孩重新倒了热水把药片放在了低着头喘着气的人身边，然后开始用热毛巾擦拭少年那满是脏污的左手。

「不用管我…出去…」

听着那都在颤抖的声音，女仆吸了吸鼻子，「伊奈帆大人，求您了，请把药吃了吧，别再折磨自己了…」

「我说…出去…」

女孩没有理会那虚弱到轻不可闻的命令，她看到了伊奈帆手里死死拽着的项链，她的眼泪几乎快要滴到那淡蓝的十字架上，她紧紧地握住了伊奈帆那双不停颤抖着的手，「我就不行吗…」她抬头看向少年，「我就不行吗伊奈帆大人，从我第一眼看到您的那一刻起我就喜欢上您了，我喜欢您，这三年来一直…我有自信我的喜欢绝对不会比少爷的少！我就不可以吗？少爷只给您带来了痛苦，当初他那么无情地抛弃了您选择了艾瑟依拉姆小姐，您何必因为他这么折磨自己！他不值得！您还不明白吗，都两年了少爷还不回来的原因，他根本」她的话被迎面而来的耳光打断了，力道大得她的嘴角都被打破了。

「闭…嘴…！」他低吼着，突然身子一颤捂住了自己的眼睛，那剧痛又来了，他咬着牙也忍不住出口的呜咽。

「伊奈帆大人！」

「滚…别让我…再看到你…」他挥开了女孩的手，撑着身子站了起来，走了几步腿一软几乎是摔在了床上。

女孩无措地坐在地上，她听着身后心上人痛苦的呻吟，嘴唇颤动着终于忍不住捂着脸大哭起来。她不行，她成为不了这个人的唯一，不管她有多喜欢他，不管她为他付出多少，不，就算是全天下最美丽最高贵的女人倾心于他，他都不会把感情从少爷身上移出分毫，仿佛他界冢伊奈帆就是为了斯雷因·特洛耶特才存在的一样。可那个少爷又为他做了些什么呢，明明都拥有了这个人的爱，他不还是选择了艾瑟依拉姆小姐吗，自己求之不得的爱情被少爷那么轻而易举的弃之不顾，少爷根本不值得他如此付出。

「伊奈帆大人…求您了…别再这样了…求您了…」

 

TBC

#这章出现的四个人都在不开心w终于给了那个暗恋着伊奈帆的小女仆一点戏份。哈英俊也是第一次表现出了些尖锐的情绪www 斯雷因对黑奈帆到底是怎么想的也说出来了，已经是正式的三角关系修罗场了ww


End file.
